


Velvet Bite

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Complete, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, anonymous tumblr prompt, anyway waverly is A TOP in this which was a surprise for both you and me tbh, the things i do for u guys, this got real kinky real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: Based on the anonymous Tumblr prompt asking for some WayHaught cruiser sex





	Velvet Bite

**Author's Note:**

> this got much kinkier than I intended it to be but I get the feeling u guys won't mind
> 
> always accepting prompts on my [Tumblr](https://please-say-nine.tumblr.com). also for those of u that care, I have a fairly decent amount of smut coming ur way in the next few days or so (no promises) so like, subscribe if you're interested in that
> 
> this was probably gonna be better but then my girlfriend texted me and was like "do you wanna go see ocean's 8" and I was like "!!!!!!!!!" so enjoy my meager semblance of a oneshot

As far as arrest records and correctly filed paperwork was concerned, Nicole Haught considered herself to be a good cop. Hell, even a _great_ cop if Lonnie was any standard to go by; she was fairly positive that half of her coworkers weren’t actually sure there was a difference between a missing person and a missing animal form (as had been shown _several_ times over).

Like all good cops such as herself, she deserved a break every once in a while.

A break, which consisted of curling her fingers inside Waverly in the backseat of her cruiser and sucking on the pulse point at the nape of her neck. Waverly’s head snapped backwards as her mouth opened into a silent scream, lips slack and jaw agape.

Her fingers squeezed into Nicole’s upper arms—there were no doubt going to be bruises there later on, ones that Waverly would apologize profusely for and Nicole would laugh off insistently—and her fingernails scratched heavily into Nicole’s uniform.

Hips canted forward as Nicole’s forefinger curled again, eliciting a hiss from between Waverly’s lips as she sank down further, desperate for more pressure inside of her. Nicole happily obliged and pressed up, up, until three fingers were buried down to the knuckle and Waverly was shaking above her. “Come for me, baby,” Nicole whispered, her teeth scraping against the shell of Waverly’s ear. “Come for me, I’ve got you.”

Waverly’s spine went rigid for a second before losing its vigor and collapsing forward. Heavy pants slipped from between her lips, interspersed between utterances of ‘Nicole!’ and curses.

It was music to Nicole’s ears.

A sweaty forehead pressed aginst her own as Waverly leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “I don’t know how you do that,” she said, breath hot against Nicole’s throat. Her fingers were still buried inside Waverly, who shuddered in pleasure as she removed them.

“Trust me, you make it easy.”

“Let me do you now,” Waverly whispered. Her lips found the intersection of Nicole neck and collarbone and pulled the skin between her teeth. It wasn’t a hard bite, but it was enough to make Nicole hiss in pain and tighten her grip around Waverly’s waist.

“I’ve been gone for a while now, they might need me at the station…” It was a half-assed excuse and Nicole knew it. “People could see us if they wondered where I was and came looking.” The cruiser had been parked in a dark alley on the outskirts of Purgatory to keep anyone from noticing the shaking, but the lilt in Waverly’s voice made her want to throw caution to the wind.

“Let them see.”

That was enough. She allowed herself to turn and fall back until her shoulder collided with the car door and her legs splayed out on the expanse of the seat in front of her. Dexterous fingers, partially hers and partially Waverly’s, worked to delve her of her pants and push them down to her knees.

It took little time for Waverly to busy herself between Nicole’s legs. She seemed to enjoy giving oral as much as Nicole enjoyed receiving it, so it was rather mutually beneficial when she found herself with Waverly’s mouth on her center and her fingers fisting into brown hair. “Hurry, baby.”

Within moments she was close, close enough that her thighs began to squeeze around Waverly’s head to draw her in closer—and then Waverly’s mouth was off of her and pressing kisses into the inside of her thigh and Nicole was left stuttering in confusion.

“Baby, I didn’t—not yet, I was so close,” Nicole panted. Her hand, fisted into brown hair, tried to pull Waverly’s head back to where she needed it, but her neck went rigid and stayed in place. Hazel eyes flashed dangerously up at Nicole, as if warning her to keep trying to push her head again and test the consequences.

“I know you didn’t. Think I was going to let you without you asking?” Fingers tightened against her thighs as Waverly’s eyes narrowed.

Nicole blanked. That was new. “I didn’t—I didn’t know that was what you wanted.”

Waverly regarded her for a moment, eyes tracing the curve of her breasts down to where she was exposed only inches from her face. “You’re so…insistent on getting back to the office. _Hurry, baby_ ,” she mocked, and Nicole felt a wet heat gather between her legs. “Maybe I should just send you on your way.”

It was so quick that Nicole almost missed it entirely—Waverly winked at her. A small acknowledgement of consent Nicole was only too eager to offer as she smiled back and nodded diminutively. Then disinterest coated Waverly’s features once more and she dug her hand harder into Nicole’s thigh until it drew out whimpers. It was a game, she knew, one that she was fairly positive she would be okay with losing.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, and relinquished her death grip in Waverly’s hair. She expected Waverly to nod and return to her ministrations until Nicole was coming over her face with a scream, but instead she raised her eyebrows and cocked her head.

“I told you you weren’t coming until you asked me.” She motioned her hands as if to say _out with it_ ; Nicole felt her breath squeeze from her lungs. Waverly in charge was entirely uncharted territory, and it was _hot_.  

Nicole was not usually one to beg—past girlfriends had experimented around with it to see what they could make her do, but it always ended with Nicole flipping them over and taking charge again when she was bored of the power play—this was entirely different.

It would be one swift motion to have Waverly pinned against the seat, and would only take a matter of seconds thanks to cop training, but something about the way that hazel eyes bore into her own had her stopping in her tracks. She _wanted_ whatever this was, an unprompted abjuration of power that left her fighting to keep her breath in her lungs.

“Please.” The word was faint, almost nonexistent, and Waverly frowned.

“You can’t _seriously_ think that’s going to cut it.” Her fingers dug harder into Nicole’s thigh. “If you’re not going to give me what I want, I’ll get out of this damn car.”

The radio in the front of the car buzzed to life; Waverly face dissolved into an impish grin. “Officer Haught, can I have your status?” The voice was grainy and electronic, a harsh contradiction to the velvet bite of Waverly’s own.

“10-4, on pat— _shit!_ ” Nicole’s hips spasmed upwards as Waverly wrapped her tongue around her clit and _pulled_.

“Officer Haught?”

“All good!” There was a clear waver to her voice that the operator on the other end either didn’t notice or didn’t acknowledge. “Almost hit a deer.”

“Needed back at the station.”

“10-4.” The radio hit the front seat with a clunk as Waverly slipped a finger inside of began to thrust, leaving Nicole helplessly thrashing and wrapping her fingers in Waverly’s hair. It took little to break her at this point, and she was coming against Waverly’s face in a matter of moments with interspersed _Please!_ ’s thrown haplessly about.

“You should get back to work, sweetheart,” Waverly purred, helping Nicole refasten her pants. “I’ll see you at home tonight.” With a wink and a chaste kiss to her lips that was so short she was fairly positive she imagined it, Waverly disappeared from the cruiser and peeled away in the truck parked next to it.

* * *

“Nicole, you’re on night shift for the next three weeks,” Nedley huffed. A pile of paperwork followed suit, landing in a heap on her desk.

“What? Why?” Her mind was still reeling from the dominance Waverly had displayed in the car before heading the station only moments previous.

“Because you left for patrol today without a hickey and came back with one.”

Nicole was going to have to _kill_ Waverly.

**Author's Note:**

> me: give them something really well thought out and beautiful; poetic, if you will  
> my lizard brain, beating me with a metal pot: GIVE THEM SEX! GIVE THEM SEX!
> 
> please give kudos/comments if you liked it!


End file.
